User blog:Yami Tsuky/Seni, the Anciet Wanderer
|date = |attack = 50 |health = 80 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 411 (+89) |mana = 200 (+44) |damage = 46 (+2.2) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+3.5%) |range = 125 (melee) |armor = 13 (+3.8) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 5 (+0.7) |speed = 350 }} ' Seni, the Ancient Wandere ' is a fanmade champion for League of Legends. Abilities Being a wanderer, Seni gained resistance to harsh elements of the world. Seni reduces damage taken by 5/10/15/20/25/30. In addition, Seni reduces the strength of slows on him to 60% of it's supposed strength. }} Seni gain bonus health and mana regen per 5 seconds. This effect is not active, if Seni does not hold his staff. |description2 = Seni puts his staff on ground on target location, providing vision. If any ally champion or seni would pass through this staff, they would pick it up, gaining the bonus regen from passive of this spell. Casting this spell on ally champion would give them the staff instead of placing it. Staff would return to Sani if he's more than 1000 range. |leveling1 = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |range= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Seni turns his staff into a snake. This snake will attack closest enemy, or anyone attacking Seni, dealing magic damage with each attack and applying stack of Snake Venom with maximum of 3 stacks and lasts 4 seconds, that would deal damage over time per stack and reduce all healing by 50%. Snake has 2/4/6/8/10 HP, but champions deal only 1 damage per attack and minion 0,5 damage per attack. Snake can be controlled using alt+right mouse or by reactivating this spell while active. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Seni channels for 0,3 seconds. During this time a light with range 1200 will be seen coming from him. After channeling, Seni will push all enemies aside from the light dealing magic damage, Stunning minions and slowing enemy champions. If champion hits a wall, he would be stunned for 1.5 second. For 5 second after cast, in place of the light would be path that would increase movement speed of all allies while in it. |leveling = |cooldown= |range= |cost= 70/80/90/100/110 |costtype= mana }} Seni puts a curse on one enemy champion, putting 10 stacks of Pleagues on him. Each damaging hit that enemy would take will have addition effect, depending on how many stacks have already been activated. Note that damage over time abilities count as 1 hit and additional hit from that spell won't trigger another stack and any damage caused by this ability won't trigger any stack. Only one stack can be activated per second. *1st stack: Enemy will be leave red track behind himself for 10 seconds. *2nd stack: Enemy will be slowed for 5 second. *3rd stack: Enemy will take damage over time for 5 seconds. *4th stack: All enemy minions or neutral monsters would attack this hero for seconds. *5th stack: Enemy will take increased damage from attacks on him for 5 seconds. *6th stack: Enemy will deal less damage for 5 seconds. *7th stack: Enemy will take aditional true damage for this hit. *8th stack: Enemy will be silenced for 5 seconds *9th stack: enemies vision is reduced to only half of his own vision. *10th stack: Enemy is stuned for 3 seconds, if target enemy has less than 10% of his maximum health remaining, he will be instantly killed by this ability. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 150/125/100 |costtype= mana }} Lore: Noone know where he comes from, many have seen him and it is said he comes from time ancient, before anyone else know. He wandered world of Runtera for thousands of years and he has seen everything there is. He was there, when this world was inhabited by creatures long gone, when Shurima was not yet swallowed by desert, when there were being stronger that any mortal would ever even dream of, corrupting hearths of young man kind. After a long time on travels, Seni has learned everything there is in this world to know and so he now enters the league to challenge the strongest mages, strong enough to control all the different powers from all the time. Though the fight won't be as anyone would expect, he will wander in ways they command him just to see for himself, how strong they really are, because if the time would need, he may wander away again, not to be seen, for another century as he, is the wanderer. Quotes: ;Upon selection *"I've been wandering for many years?" ;Attacking - ;Movement - ;Taunt *"You hadn't take enought steps to stand before me." *"I've seen more than you can show me." ;Taunting Skarner: *"And here I thought you kind already died of." ;Taunting Lissandra: *"I walked the earth before your Watchers invaded it." ;Taunting Xerath: *"You became this in you search for all power?" ;Taunting Zilean: *"So, we meet again, old friend." ;Joke *" 3 pebles were playing on an avalanche." *" A bird flies, chirping : Meow meow, I am such a good dog." I am apologizing for possible misspelling errors, I am not perfect. Category:Custom champions